


Thank You For The Coffee

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises abound in the final minutes before Grant and Gerard's panel at Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For The Coffee

Grant strolls through the crowded lobby of the convention center. He's being trailed by several polo-shirted minders and he knows some functionary upstairs in the VIP rooms is probably having a minor heart attack right about now, but he's on a mission. He heads for the Starbucks stand, and by the time he gets there one of the polo shirts has made the line part like the Red Sea. It's the kind of thing that happens, these days, and he won't say he minds, exactly, but he makes sure to stop and say hello to the owners of several outstretched hands in the line. The actual coffee ordering takes the least time of all, but he pays careful attention that the construction of the drink is exactly to specifications. It's not for him, after all. It's a surprise, and surprises should always be pleasant.

He's probably more careful than is strictly necessary walking back toward the greenroom. He asked the barista to put one of the green stoppers in the lid, but there are a lot of people around, and despite the minders, bumping into someone is not outside the realm of possibilities. Grant quite likes his suit and he doesn't particularly want it soaked in coffee. Or for the surprise to be ruined.

Finally, they're away from the roiling masses of people and into the quieter areas of the convention center. The steady roar of the crowds fades into a hum punctuated by various people of various amounts of import chatting or laughing.

He was right about the possible cardiac irregularities he was causing, it seems; there's a young woman with a staff name badge hovering by a half-open door, and when she sees him she loses about five years of stress from her expression. "Mr. Morrison! You have a few minutes, Mr. Way just arrived, would you like - oh. I see you have coffee."

"I'll just wait a few minutes and help myself to some water," he squints at her name badge, "- Sharon. This isn't for me." She holds the door open for him and when he walks through he can see Gerard, sunglasses shoved up into his messy hair, slouched in the corner talking to Scott Allie, who's acting as their moderator today. Mehdi, Gerard's ever-present security, is in the other corner talking quietly on a cell phone.

Gerard looks up at the sound of the door closing. Grant was right; he does look tired, slight smudges under his eyes. He looks, in fact, like he'd prefer to still be wearing his sunglasses, perhaps napping on one of the couches, but he smiles instantly, brightly, when he sees Grant. "Grant, you made it!"

"Did you think I'd stand you up? Never. I was out on the floor getting you this." Grant holds up the cup for Gerard to see. Gerard cycles through several facial expressions in a matter of seconds: surprise, gratitude, a little bashfulness, and settles on a full, beaming grin.

"Really?"

Grant suddenly feels the smallest bit self-conscious, but he ignores it and hands Gerard the cup. "Yes, really."

Gerard comes closer, goes up on the balls of his feet and kisses Grant on the cheek then puts the cup down on a nearby table and wraps Grant up in a hug.

"I don't get to see you enough," he says into Grant's ear. And no, they never do. Especially not when MCR has been on hiatus for months.

"I keep inviting you to the house in Scotland," Grant teases. "I know there's rather more...nature than you're accustomed to, but you might find it enjoyable."

"Maybe."

Gerard's giving him a considering look and Grant opens his mouth to respond when Sharon calls from the doorway, "Time, gentlemen." Scott follows her out, and Grant can see Medhi look back at Gerard, who - holds up a finger? Grant's eyes flick back to Medhi for a moment and then a hand closes around his wrist and tugs, and as he turns back to Gerard the door clicks shut in front of them and Gerard is on tiptoe, leaning close and - kissing him. On the mouth this time.

Grant is taken by surprise for only a second before he wraps his arms around Gerard and kisses back. He knows they don't have much time before Sharon comes looking for them, so he makes the most of it, letting his hands wander a little bit, his tongue exploring Gerard's mouth. Finally Gerard pulls back, breathing hard.

"That was profoundly unfair," Grant murmurs, just as breathless. "We're going to be onstage in front of hundreds of people in a few minutes and all I'm going to be able to think about is kissing you again."

"That's the point," Gerard answers, eyes glittering.

"Well, point made. Where are you scheduled to be after this?"

Gerard tilts his head, pretends to think about it. "Wherever you're going to be?" he answers with a hopeful grin.

"That's the correct answer," Grant tells him smoothly.

"That's a promise."

Grant almost reaches for him again, but the expected tap on the door sounds, and he freezes, heaves a deep breath. Gerard starts for the door but Grant stops him with a word. "Gerard?" Gerard turns. "Don't forget your coffee."

Gerard reaches for the cup and they start walking. "How could I ever? I could get used to this kind of surprise every day."

Gerard grins and follows Sharon down the hall, and as he brushes by, Grant murmurs for his ears alone, "So could I."


End file.
